Letters
by The innocent and the young
Summary: A series of letters written by Jon to Arya that were never sent.'How are you, little sister? I hope you haven't caused to much trouble.' -No ship-
1. 1

These are gonna be a series of short letters, written by Jon from the Wall to Arya which he never sent. Just a little something that came to mind. Enjoy.

* * *

_Arya,_

_It's cold here, colder than I thought it would be, but it's beautiful at the same time. You and Bran would love it. There's so much to climb and look at that the coldness doesn't seem so bad. I tried to picture you in the south, in the sun and in dresses, but it just doesn't fit. How are you, little sister? I hope you haven't caused to much trouble. I heard about Nymeria and Lady. I'm sorry. It seems wrong that I'm here and you're there, but this is the way it is now and will be for as long as I can think._

_I won't send this letter, I know, but it's nice to at least imagine sending it. It wouldn't be proper for you to be receiving letters from a bastard brother on the Wall, even one who is your brother. We're meant to renounce all family, all names, all land when we take the black. I'll be saying my vows soon, but I just don't think I can renounce you all._

_Until next time, little sister,_

_Jon._


	2. 2

_Arya,_

_I said my vows in front of the weriwoods last week, meme an official brother of the nights watch. They gave me the job of being the Old Bears steward. I was so angry. I'm the best fighter of the lot and they made me a steward! But then Sam explained about how they seemed to be grooming me for Lord Commander. I think you'd like Sam, he's a big guy, but he's brave, braver then he thinks he is anyway._

_I don't know how to feel, Arya. I killed an Other last night. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Ghost and fire. Always have a fire, little sister; it could save your life. I worry about you and Sansa, without your wolves anymore. I worry about father too, the South isn't his place, just like it isn't yours. Stay strong, okay? And remember to always stick them with the pointy end._

_Until next time, little sister,_

_Jon._


	3. 3

_Arya,_

_I heard about Robb calling the banners because of father. I don't believe he is a traitor, not Eddard Stark. They say they'll let him live and send him to here, to the Wall. At least that way he'll be alive, right? Robb will get there, him and the North, and save him and you and Sansa. I was going to leave, you know? I was set to run, to find Robb and follow him South, I was. But my brothers here, they brought me back. I said my vows and I can't help you anymore, not while you're there. I'm so sorry little sister. Don't get into trouble, little sister. Hold on long enough for Robb to get there. Don't let fall into the lions jaw. He'll save you and bring you home, I know he will._

_Always remember he didn't do it, father is no traitor. He's an honourable man and King Robert was his friend. I know you can take care of yourself, but don't let Sansa get caught, Arya. She's not like you, but she's still your sister. Stay strong, little sister, don't listen to what they say._

_Until next time, little sister,_

_Jon._


	4. 4

_Arya,_

_We heard about father. Robb won't let them get away with it. He'll start a war for him and for you and Sansa, to get you both home. No one knows where you are. Where are you, little sister? I hope you're safe and you know what you're doing. They say the Lanisters have Sansa, but won't hurt her while she can be used. You're never mentioned. It's like you've vanished from the earth, but I know you're not dead. You can't be. You're too much of the North to let some lions get you._

_Stay strong little sister, no matter what happened, you'll come home and Robb and his army will kill them all. Winter's coming, and the North always remembers._

_Until next time, little sister,_

_Jon._


	5. 5

_Arya,_

_They call Robb the King in the North now, you know. King Robb. That makes you a princess. Princess Arya of Winterfell. You'll always be little sister to me though. I miss you, and no one seems to know where you are and that makes me miss you more. Are you alive, little sister? I pray you are. Without you I don't know how I'll mange to say here, I'll join Robb and help kill every last one. I hope where ever you are you're safe and there's someone looking after you, not that you need looking after._

_There's talking of people going over the Wall to look for Wildlings. They say it's mostly for Rangers. I wish I could go, Arya and I wish I could take you with me. You and Bran. They say he can ride a horse, you know and when he does, he's as tall as anyone else. I worry that if any of you die I'll not find out in time._

_Until next time, little sister,_

_Jon._


	6. 6

_Arya,_

_ I have not written to you in such a long time now. So much has changed since then, we left Castle Black, we journeyed over The Wall. It grows colder everyday little sister. The Stark words are 'Winter is Coming' but I never knew it would be so cold. There is no preparation for the winter, I find it hard to see how those in the South will live. White Walkers are awake, they roam the North and they kill us when the chance is there. _

_You are still missing, little sister. No one has seen you for so long now they fear you are dead. I do no believe it, I can not believe it. You are too strong to die. You are too much for a Stark to die. There are things I must do, though all I wish to do is help, but I can not. Like Robb I have my duties. He is a great King, never lost a battle. He may win the war yet. My duties lie here, though I pray you are safe. That you all are. _

_Until next time, little sister. _

_Jon._

* * *

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! **


End file.
